The Shadow
by Munk19
Summary: Alvin goes through a wave of emotions after he had experienced a bad day. Once he hits his breaking point, a little bird teaches him that every shadow has a light behind it.


**The Shadow**

"Mr. Seville!" The call was laced with exasperation, the speaker obviously tired of having to reprimand Alvin for the fifth time in a row.

He was doing good, only disrupting every five minutes. It wasn't his fault History was a boring way to start the school day. At least he wasn't asleep, though he was seriously considering it.

"Do you have anything to say about one of our earlier Presidents in the 1800's?" The teacher asked Alvin, who was clearly not paying attention.

Alvin rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, "They're all dead."

The classroom let out chuckles and giggles, causing Alvin to grin a little as he watched them. His grin faded, however, when he saw a figure right in front of his desk. "Do you find this funny, Mr. Seville?"

"Um, no?"

"Then appropriately answer the question."

Alvin let out a sigh and stared at the teacher. "Our earlier Presidents were hard-working men who achieved many things for our country." It was a broad answer, but Alvin hoped it would be a good answer.

The teacher nodded and walked over to her desk, "Close enough."

Alvin smirked and leaned over to one kid sitting next to him, "But their bad hair styles didn't help our country one bit."

"Mr. Seville!"

 **000**

 **"** _Detention!"_ Brittany exclaimed. "Why in the world would you get detention?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. He closed his locker door and faced Brittany. "Gee, I don't know. I guess I just felt like sitting in a quiet room for an hour."

Brittany glared at him. "Do you think this is funny, Alvin?"

Alvin stared at Brittany. _'Where did I hear that before?'_ Alvin thought.

"Alvin!" Said chipmunk jumped at the sound of Brittany's voice. "You're supposed to watch me perform during my cheer practice this afternoon! You said you would be there!"

"Brittany," Alvin started, getting a little annoyed. "It's not my fault that I got detention."

Brittany stared at him in disbelief. "Alvin, of course it's your fault! People just don't get detention for good behavior!"

Alvin let out a breath, he was getting a headache. "I got to go to gym class." He walked past her.

"This conversation isn't over, Alvin!" Brittany yelled across the hall, causing Alvin to roll his eyes again. This was going to be a long day.

 **000**

"Alvin, pass the ball!" One boy yelled in the gymnasium. Alvin ignored him and the rest of his teammates as he dribbled the ball down the court. Passing a couple of kids from the other team.

"Alvin, over here!" Eleanor called. Alvin passed her and stopped short as he shot from the three-pointer line. The ball bounced off the backboard and got rebounded by the other team; dribbling the ball to the other side of the court. After pass by pass, one boy went for the lay-up and scored. The whistle blew. The other team won, leaving Alvin and his team frustrated.

"Game!" The P.E. teacher yelled. "Great job, everyone! Hit the locker room"

"What the hell, Alvin?" Kyle, his friend, asked as he walked next to him. "Why didn't you pass the ball?"

Alvin shrugged. "I thought I had the shot." They all walked in the boy's locker room.

"It was not just that, Alvin. You hogged the ball the entire game!" His other friend, Michael, commented. "And this is not the first time it happened."

Alvin glared, after he pulled off his white shirt. "Nobody even passes me the ball, so why should I do the same?"

Michael glared back, "Well maybe if you pass the ball to us we'd do the same!"

"Well, maybe- !"

"Guys, knock it off." Kyle interfered between the two. He looked at Alvin. "Look, Alvin, as your friends we want to be on your team during gym class. But if you are going to keep hogging the ball during the game, we might just ask the teacher to - put you on the other team. No offense, dude."

Alvin was getting annoyed. "Offense taken!" He grabbed his backpack and shut his gym locker. "I'm leaving!"

Michael and Kyle shook their heads as they watched Alvin leave the locker room. Kyle looked at Michael. "What's up his ass today?"

Michael sighed and shrugged.

 _'Some friends they are!'_ Alvin yelled in thought. He walked down the hallway to the lunchroom. _'First I get detention, then Brittany yells at me, and now my friends are trying to replace me on their team! What else?'_

"Thanks for passing me the ball, Alvin."

 _'Oh, great.'_ Alvin turned to see Eleanor behind him, looking annoyed. "Hey, El! Good game!" He tried to make her a little less on the annoyed side.

Eleanor sighed. "Seriously, Alvin. Why do you keep hogging the ball? You do realize you have teammates, right?"

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of that, Eleanor. Jeez, why is everyone on my case about that?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Look, Alvin. You need to stop hogging the ball, or -"

"I'll be replaced on the team. Gee, it was nice the first time I heard it, but the second time just makes it even better!" Alvin said, sarcastically.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Alvin turned around and closed his eyes to stay content, he opened them. 'I'm going to lunch now. Tell Brittany I can still hear her yelling at me in my head." With that, Alvin left.

 **000**

It was now lunchtime, and Alvin decided he wanted to sit by himself outside the cafeteria. He needed some fresh air and didn't want to deal with anyone - including his friends. His day hasn't seemed to be getting any better. This is by far the worst day he has ever met, and it could only get worse. He continued to eat his lunch peacefully. _'Finally, some time to myself'_

"There you are."

Alvin groaned. _'Spoke too soon'_ He saw Jeanette walk towards him with a few books.

"I've been looking for you all day." She started, "Did you finish your part of the assignment?"

Alvin gave her a confused look. "An assignment?" The light bulb clicked in his head on what she was talking about. "Oh, the science assignment!"

She smiled, "Right, that. Do you have it?"

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "Um, no. Not yet."

Jeanette frowned. "Alvin, it's due in two days. And I still need to check it to see if everything is correct."

Alvin sighed, "Yeah, I know, Jeanette. I'll get it to you by tomorrow. I promise."

"Alvin, that's what you said yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. Even last week when the assignment got assign." Jeanette said. Alvin fell silent. She continued. "I'm not going to fail because you choose not to do it, Alvin."

"Jeanette," Alvin groaned, "I'll have it for you tomorrow. I promise." He then looked at her. "In fact, I'll work on it during detention."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep getting detention?"

Alvin groaned, "Don't ask."

Jeanette gave him a stern look. "Tomorrow Alvin, I mean it."

Alvin nodded as Jeanette walked back inside the building. He let out a breath and picked up his sandwich, but was taken out of his hands by a passing bird. He glared up at the flying bird. "Oh, come on!"

 **000**

"You know the rules, Mr. Seville. No talking, no playing games. Got it?" The teacher told Alvin as she opened the classroom door. Alvin nodded. "I'll be right outside the door grading papers. You may leave when the bell rings." She closed the door behind her.

Alvin sighed and looked up at the clock. He was going to be stuck here for an hour. He decided to make the best of it by working on that science assignment. He grabbed his science book, a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. He opened the book. "Okay, the elements..." He read the questions, but it was a foreign to him. He tried focusing on what is was asking him.

 _'Ugh, this is hopeless!'_ Alvin dropped his pencil and rested his head on his folded arms on the desk. ' _I'll just rest for five minutes. Then I'll work on it."_ Alvin closed his eyes.

The bell caused Alvin to wake up from his 'temporary' nap. He looked up at the clock. _'It's been an hour already?'_ He looked down to see the paper is still blank. _'Great, just great!'_ He was having a terrible day.

Alvin groaned as he got up and packed his things. He walked over to the classroom door and walked out, passing the teacher who was grading papers.

"Have a good evening, Alvin."

Alvin laughed to himself. The day could only get worse for him.

Alvin let out an exhausted sigh as he walked inside his house. He was so glad to be home. After a stressful day at school, he could expect his house to be a little peaceful.

He walked in the kitchen to see Theodore in his apron baking something. "Hey, Theo."

"Hey, Alvin." Theodore greeted. He was busy focusing on his baking to fully acknowledge his older brother's entrance. "How was Brittany's cheer practice?"

Alvin sighed and sat down on the chair. "I didn't go, Theo. I got detention.

"Why do you keep getting detention?"

Alvin blinked. _'Why does everyone keep asking him that?'_ He shook his head. "Don't ask, Theo."

Silence fell in the kitchen, until Theodore turned on the mixer.

"What are you making, Theodore?"

"Chocolate cake" Theodore answered, still mixing. "It's for my cooking class in school."

Alvin groaned, "I really don't want to think about school right now." Alvin grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and played catch with himself. "Gym class was the worst! I always used to score three-pointers so well."

"Mm" Theodore muttered, focusing on his measuring cup.

"Maybe I can still do it if I focus." Alvin said, aiming the apple for the sink next to Theodore. "All I need is a little concentration..." He threw the apple.

"Alvin!"

Alvin chuckled nervously when he noticed the apple completely missed the sink and splashed in the mixing bowl. Theodore glared at Alvin, his face covered in chocolate. "Sorry, Theo."

"Look what you did!" Theodore exclaimed, "Now I have to redo the batter again!"

Alvin walked over to Theodore with a paper towel. "Want me to help you?"

Theodore glared and grabbed the paper towel. "I think it'd be best for the both of us if you leave the kitchen."

Alvin glared back, "Well excuse me for wanting to help fix the problem."

Theodore turned and wiped his face, he muttered. "You _are_ the problem."

Alvin tried to hide his hurt as he walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the living room. Alvin sighed, "Maybe some television will help me relax."

Alvin sat on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped the channels when he saw his favorite show on. The remote, however, was taken out of Alvin's hand and was instantly turned off. Alvin glared, "Hey, what's the big . . ." He stopped short when he looked up to see an angry Dave. "Oh, hey Dave."

"Alvin, I got a call from your History teacher saying that you were acting out in class. And on top of that you got detention because you continued to act out." Dave spoke sternly. "Want to explain?"

"Dave, I learned my lesson in detention. Isn't that enough?"

Dave glared. "That's not the point Alvin. This is the third time this month you've gotten detention. And I've received multiple calls from your teachers about your behavior." Alvin looked down.

"Now go to your room. Now. No television or video games for two weeks, or until you learn to change your behavior."

Alvin got off the couch and angrily walked towards the stairs. "I hate everyone." Alvin muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked.

Alvin glared at him. "I fucking hate everyone!"

"Alvin, watch your language." Dave told him sternly. "You have nobody to blame but yourself."

"Nobody ever cares about how I feel!"

"Alvin you know that's not true." Dave reassured. "We-"

"Save it!" Alvin cut him off. "I'm going to my room!"

Dave watched Alvin angrily climb up the stairs. He then flinched when he heard Alvin's bedroom door slam shut. _"What's gotten into you, Alvin?'_

"What's going on out here?" Theodore asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Dave sighed, "Nothing to worry about, Theodore." He led Theodore to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get dinner started."

 **000**

Alvin angrily jumped on his bed and planted his face firmly on the pillow. He let out a groan of annoyance and frustration. Today was, by far, the worst day of his life. He couldn't understand why everyone was out to get him. All day, people was getting on his case, and the situation with Dave just ignited his anger once again. This time, it caused him to blow up.

He turned to lay on his back, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath. He could feel his body slowly relaxing from the stress moments ago. He hated today. Everyone was getting on his damn nerves! If it was not his teachers, it was his family and friends. Brittany being a total bitch to him and his friends for hassling him about handling the ball. Even Dave and Theodore was making him feel worse!

Damn it all, it was so fucking annoying! Once he thinks everything was fine, like nothing could go wrong, somebody always has to dig out one of his flaws and annoy him about it. Alvin could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him. His fists clenched, ready to punch a fucking wall! He swore if one more person got on his case about anything, he means, _anything_ , he was going to explode!

Alvin closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. _Cool it, Alvin. Cool it._ He continued to breathe through his nose, feeling his heart race slowly down, causing him to unclench his fists. He let out one last long breath through his mouth, before opening his eyes. He could feel them getting watery. If he stared at them, he swore, he could see them glistening with a mixture of frustration and sadness. No, he was just frustrated. And maybe sad. No, just frustrated. He closed his eyes shut, trying to get the developing tears to go away. _Damn it, Alvin! Do not cry!_

He wanted to though. He desperately wanted to cry. But he won't. He would not dare to let any tears fall down his face. His exhausted, worn out, face. He sighed. _Today sucked, so damn much._ Everyone was so negative around him. No matter how calm he may seem now, he knew people were going to get on his nerves on his flaws and such.

There was also no denying that his day has been terrible. He felt as if the whole world hated him and wanted him to be angry, yet depressed.

Alvin tried not to thinks about anything else anymore as he closed his eyes. This only relaxed him and eventually put him a content state. He drifted off to sleep. His frustration temporally died down during his slumber.

A few hours later Alvin woke up from his long nap and sat up. He was feeling groggy and rubbed his eyes. The memory of what happened earlier in the day slowly faded back into his mind and he groaned frustratingly. This was never going to end for him. Each day something is always going to go wrong and he will have to deal with it.

He sighed and got out of bed and made his way out to the bathroom. He entered and closed the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and he looked like a mess. His hat was crooked, his eyes were red and he looked completely drained. He took off his hat and turned on the sink to clean his face and did his best to hide any evidence of sadness or weakness. He had to be strong. He was too stubborn to let his emotions show.

Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel to dry his face off. He looked back at his reflection to see if he looked decent enough. He looked better than before.

After putting his hat back on, Alvin left the bathroom and made his way back to his bedroom while he was being thoughtful. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day for him, or the next day, or the day after that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he almost bumped in to someone, followed by hearing a startled gasp. "Alvin!"

He shook his head vigorously and looked up to see an annoyed Simon holding a container of his chemistry set – which mostly contained glass.

"Watch where you are going," he groaned with annoyance. "You could've almost made me destroy my equipment!

Alvin sighed, "Sorry, Simon." He walked past him. He was trying to not anything else get to him.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Typical Alvin,"

Alvin grew impatient and clenched his fist and violently turned around, yelling, "I said I was sorry, Simon! Was that not enough for you?"

Simon gently placed the container down on the floor before looking at his brother, "I know you are sorry, Alvin, but it seems you say that a lot lately. It merits no meaning now."

Alvin was hurt and outraged at this point, "Watch it, Simon! I am not in the mood! It has been a rough and long day for me!"

"Oh right," Simon glared, "You acted out in class and got detention. I stand by what when said, 'Typical Alvin'."

"That's not why I am having a bad day! Nobody understands me! I am tired of people getting on my case of things I do wrong and mistakes I have made. I don't want to deal with it anymore," he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He could feel himself breaking down. Simon stood there speechless from the outburst.

"I hate everything about today, I hate what I did, and I hate myself," he leaned back against the wall and brought his face down to his knees. ". . . everyday." The dam broke. He broke out into tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Simon loosened up at the sound of his older brother crying. He has never seen Alvin like this before, except after the death of their beloved Cookie Chomper III. But bursting into tears during their bickering; that never happens. He carefully walked over to Alvin and leaned down to place a hand on his shoulder.

"H-Hey, Alvin. It's okay," he wasn't sure what to say at this moment, "I am not mad at you, okay? Just please be more careful." He then remembered the last thing Alvin said. "You should never hate yourself, not ever, and I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

"I – I hurt so many people, make so many mistakes," Alvin muffled into his lap, sniffling. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. . . "

Simon nodded and sat next to his older brother and placed an arm around him. "Hey, we all have bad days, Alvin. We just got to pick ourselves up and move on."

"Nobody loves me," Alvin sniffled.

Simon gave Alvin a stern look, "Stop it, Alvin. That is not true. Your family and friends love you. I – I love you. . . "Alvin sighed to himself. "Just because we have our differences, doesn't mean you aren't loved."

There was silence between the two brothers before Simon spoke again, "Want to talk about your day?"

Alvin took a moment to think before opening up, "I was misbehaving in class today. The teacher gave me detention for acting out. I guess that was my fault," Simon nodded as he listened carefully. "Brittany got mad at me that I got detention because I was supposed to watch her at cheer practice like I promised."

"Broken promise, huh?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded, "Definitely. It makes me feel horrible. Not as horrible gym class was. I kept hogging the ball during basketball, but I wouldn't listen to my friends, and we ended up losing the game. Another mistake of mine, I guess."

Simon smiled, "Go on,"

"I have been procrastinating on an assignment that I have been working on with Jeanette. I was going to work on it during detention, but I took a nap. I ruined Theodore's batter in the kitchen because of a stupid apple and Dave grounded me for two weeks because I acted out in class today."

Simon nodded, "Is that all?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"So acting out, breaking promises, procrastinating and being irresponsible. I hate to tell you this Alvin, but most of your bad day is caused by your own actions."

Alvin groaned, "Thanks Simon,"

Simon chuckled, "Hear me out. That happens to all of us. Sometimes we like to blame others for what makes us feel this way. But in reality, it is what we do that makes our day the way it is."

Alvin looked up and sighed, "I guess you're right, Simon. I just don't know how to fix it."

"If you want to change the past that would be impossible. If you want to make the future better, it is your words and actions in the present that can make it happen." Simon comforted, "Today is all in the past. Tomorrow will be a better day. So cheer up, Alvin."

Alvin smiled slightly and whipped his cheeks with his arm, "You always know the right thing to say, huh?"

Simon smiled. "It's a gift." He hugged Alvin tightly.

"Dinner boys!" Dave called from downstairs.

Simon pulled away from the hug and stood up. He smiled down at Alvin and lent him a hand to help him up. "Need a boost?"

Alvin smiled up at Simon and grabbed his hand and stood up next to him. "I'll help you bring you science stuff in your room."

Simon nodded and they both picked up the container from each end and carried it to the bedroom. Alvin was not sure if tomorrow was going to be any different. However, he knew _he_ was going to be different. That was a start.

 **000**

Both chipmunks scurried down the stairs to meet up with Dave and Theodore in the dining room where the food was prepared. Alvin could feel his stomach growling as he sat down. He hasn't eaten much all day and could not wait to dig in.

Dave gave Alvin his plate and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling, Alvin?"

Alvin looked away and rubbed his arm. He felt guilty for yelling at Dave earlier. "I'm sorry, Dave. I just had a rough day and I took it out on you. I didn't mean it."

The older chipmunk felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to meet Dave's warm smile. "We all have bad days, Alvin. Just try to watch your words next time. Okay?"

Alvin smiled softly at Dave and nodded. He noticed Theodore sitting across from him and knew what he had to do. "Theodore, I'm sorry about ruining your batter. I can help you later to fix it. Well, after I finish an assignment first. . . "

Theodore shook his head. "It's fine, Alvin. You actually did help!" Alvin tilted his head before Theodore continued, "I made chocolate covered apples!"

"That's great, Theodore!" Dave complimented. "See? Sometimes accidents lead to something even better."

A thought came to Alvin and he looked at Dave. "Are you still trying to write lyrics for that song you are working on?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Alvin smiled. "I think I can help you with that."

 **000**

The recording studio erupted in an upbeat melody and Alvin was tapping his feet along with his brothers. Dave gave them a thumbs up through the window and the words fell out

 _Some days are tough_

 _And you just can't take it_

 _You wanna give up_

 _Cause you just don't think that you can make it_

"Who can tell me who was our 26th President was from 1901 to 1909?" The teacher asked the class. All hands were raised, but one student stood out. "Alvin. This better not be a tri –"

"Our 26th President was Theodore Roosevelt. He was more than that. He was a pretty awesome guy. An American statesman, author, explorer, soldier. I think one of our best Presidents we've had."

The teach blinked. "V-Very good, Alvin." She smiled. "Thank you."

The whole class stared at him, but Alvin only paid attention to the teacher in front of him as she spoke.

 _But everyone knows_

 _That in the end you'll be okay_

 _These things come and go_

 _Tomorrow's always gonna be a better day_

The timer was running down and the score was tied as Alvin dribbled the ball down the court.

"Alvin, over here, man!"

Without a second wasted, Alvin faked the guy in front of him and dribbled the ball behind him and passed it over to Kyle, who went for the lay-up shot and made it in.

"Game!" The coach yelled after blowing his whistle. The other team groaned in annoyance as Alvin was praised by Michael, Kyle and Eleanor towards the locker room.

"Thank, Alvin!"

"Nice pass, Alvin!"

"Really good game!"

Alvin smiled and was about to walk in until heard the cheerleaders cheering in the background. He stopped and turned to Brittany cheering with the other girls. He ran over to the bleachers and watched. Alvin waved to her and Brittany noticed. She blushed. She appreciated him being there.

 _Hang tight_

 _Just hold on_

 _Get up_

 _You know you gotta push on_

 _Just go_

 _Tomorrow_

 _You will see, it'll be so much easier_

 _So be strong_

Alvin walked out of the cafeteria to go eat outside. He was about to go to the table until he heard Jeanette yell out, "Alvin!"

Alvin looked over to see her walking towards him. He gulped. "Jeanette, look, I know the assignment wasn't great, I tried. I really did. I stayed up all night reading through Simon's books and they were so boring and –"

"We got an A!" Jeanette squealed excitingly.

Alvin's mouth was open. "A-An A? That's great!"

Jeanette smiled. "Thank you so much, Alvin." She then teased, "You are smarter than you look."

Alvin playfully stuck his tongue out at her as she happily went to off into the cafeteria. Alvin chuckled and sat down at his table.

 _Yeah, move on_

 _Cheer up_

 _Bad things won't be there for long_

 _So say_

 _"It's okay"_

Alvin realized that good things do happen when you change who you are as a person. Though it takes time for some, it will eventually come. So if today he is having a bad day, he knows it won't be there for long, cause. . .

Alvin jumped when he heard a bird fly above him and hid his sandwich in fear of it being taken away. A thud was heard and noticed an apple landed on the table. He looked at it and smiled up at the bird.

 _Cause tomorrow the shadow will go away_


End file.
